Clarity
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: A late Yugioh Valentine's Day Fic. {YYY Shounen ai} All inspired by John Mayer's song 'Clarity' and Blink 182's song 'All the Small Things'. O.o


Escuro: Okay, okay, I know I'm late. I know Valentine's Day is over and done with but my battle with writer's block was pretty intense...It took me two days to be even remotely satisfied with what my currently creative-less mind came up with. I hope that it's good for y'all. It's just some YY/Y fluff for your enjoyment. Now moving on, Yami, disclaimers please.  
  
Yami: Escuro does not own Yugioh or anything else valuable in this story.  
  
Escuro: -_- Eh ...thanks Yami. Anyways don't get freaked out by how I wrote it. It's Yugi's POV and when he says 'you' he means Yami. Also take note that this story was inspired by two songs:  
  
'All the Small Things' by Blink 182 & 'Clarity' by John Mayer  
  
O.o That should be enough to explain my nervousness on this story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clarity  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wake up warm. Comfortably warm and completely content, I smile and nuzzle the warmth. It's then I realize I'm lying sideways on your stomach. Your crimson eyes are still closed in slumber and my lavender ones are barely managing to stay open. It's just so warm...  
  
I remember last night briefly...I had stayed up playing a video game while you read a book I had gotten you. We were in the same position we are now only slightly different. I remember practically falling asleep during one of the game's intermissions. I probably didn't even realize it.  
  
While drifting off I felt you shift slightly to make me more comfortable, placing your hand in my hair and running your fingers through it briefly. I couldn't help but smile at the affectionate gesture and soon sleep had taken over completely.  
  
Now, with the light glow of sunrise filtering through our window, my smile widens as a feeling of complete calm and happiness overwhelms me. 'Everything's so perfect...I don't want this to end.'  
  
Carefully pulling myself from the half-embrace you had me in, I lean over you smiling at your peaceful face. Taking my hand I very gently shake your shoulder.  
  
"Yami...Come on wake up! I want to show you something."  
  
Your eyes open slowly, sleep still threatening to let them close again, and I can only look into those ruby depths. I had always loved your eyes...even before I realized I loved you. The way they would darken whenever you were angry or troubled or how they became a sparkling red whenever you were happy. You always tell me my eyes are beautiful but I'll always know that yours are amazing...  
  
Finally awake, you sit up in bed and pull me onto your lap. Wrapping your arms around me tightly, you bury your face in my neck and smile. Slightly surprised by your actions I can only blush.  
  
"Mm...What did you wish for me to see?"  
  
Enjoying the moment, I wait a while before answering. "I wanted you to see the sunrise with me...It really is beautiful."  
  
Your smile widens and I feel your eyes close against my neck. "You're a romantic, Yugi."  
  
I feel my cheeks redden slightly and I glance toward the wall in embarrassment. My eyebrows rise slightly as I take notice of the calendar. I almost forgot...  
  
I stand up from your embrace and walk toward a drawer at the other end of the room. All the while I feel your curious gaze on me. Finally finding the object I was looking for I walked back toward the bed and knelt in front of your half–awake form.  
  
"Aibou...?"  
  
I hand you the object timidly but smile. "Happy Valentine's Day Yami."  
  
Eyes widening slightly, you take the small pendant I had given you and examine it closely. It's a simple silver necklace with a Ying Yang symbol hanging off it. On the other side of the Ying Yang symbol were the Japanese symbols for light and dark. Smiling you clasp the necklace around your neck where it hung loosely by your collarbone.  
  
Caressing my face you say 'Thank you' but I can see you're embarrassed over something.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
A small blush appears on your cheeks as you answer. "Well...I didn't get you anything. I don't deserve this gift."  
  
I giggle lightly. "I don't need a gift Yami," I lean forward and kiss him softly, "I've already got you."  
  
Hands wrapping around my waist, you pull me back onto your lap and proceed to kiss me silly. Your sweet lips envelop mine and for a moment everything is truly perfect. It makes me wish this moment would last forever.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day indeed.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Escuro: Oh God was that sappy. -_- I'm choking on the fluff. *gag* But it was good fluff no? ^_^  
  
Yami: *cuddles Yugi plush*  
  
Escuro: O.o Eh...please review if you can...Happy belated Valentine's Day!! ^^;; 


End file.
